gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec (R34) '01
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = |power = 276 HP |pp = 467 PP |torque = 289.31 ft-lb |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec '01 is a road car produced by Nissan, first appears in Gran Turismo Concept, and has appeared in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors The player can select four colors when they buy this car: *Silica Breath Metallic *Black Pearl (M) *Sparkling Silver (M) *White Pearl Description "A comfort-oriented GT-R; providing quality and ride comfort." The much anticipated R34 was unveiled in January 1999, armed with a total new approach to styling and technology. The new GT-R was a bit smaller than its predecessor, with a slightly shorter overall length and wheelbase. The new chassis, whose structural rigidity was increased dramatically, made for a car more adept through tight corners. The R34's exterior styling was based on form over function with all the elements designed to help the car's aerodynamics, including providing massing amounts of downforce at high speed. For the engine, the RB26DETT saw significant improvements, including the refinement of the ceramic turbocharger that generated less friction. The 2.6-liter inline-6 was more efficient than before and produced more torque, rated at 40.0 kgm (289.3 lb-ft). Horsepower remained level at 276 BHP, the maximum allowed for JDM cars at the time. The ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system efficiently managed torque between the four wheels. The R34's steering system was also tweaked to exhibit more sharpness. The high=performance V-spec model featured an active LSD (Limited Slip Differential). The V-spec II, introduced in October 2002, got a carbon fiber hood with NACA ducts. A better riding version of the GT-R arrived in May 2001 in the form the M-spec. As a final hurrah for the R34, in January 2002, Nissan unveiled the most potent GT-R ever, the Nür, whose name was derived from the famous Nürburgring race course in Germany. Acquisition GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 59,500 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 59,500 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 54,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 59,500 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *This car was originally planned to be available in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, but was cut before the release of the game. However, this car can be obtained via cheat devices. It has an incredibly high purchase price of 10,000,000 Credits, but it cannot be bought (or found) at the Nissan Dealership regardless. Pictures Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec (R34) '01 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec (R34) '01 as seen from behind. Notice the "M-spec" logo below the right taillights. Notes Category:GT3 Secret Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Level 7 Cars